Ruined moon
by julieann17
Summary: Embry inmprints on Alayna Kennedy. She is the out cast of the school. Alyana leaves. He changes and when she comes back he will do anything for her to come back to the light side. EmbryXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me Julie, this is my 3****rd****story but I don' have them on my account. I wrote Untitled about Annie Black. Bella and Jacob's daughter and another about Harry potter. Well anyway this is a story about Embry and Alayna.**

There were times in my life that I wanted to kill my friend Alicia and the time is now. Ever since I had a crush on Embry Call she wanted him too and I know I shouldn't try to get him because she always won. She will point that out everyday when I look at him pass with his buddies in the hall way.

Oh and she always mentions he will never look my way because I was plain; black hair, blue eyes and white. You will never know anyone who was whiter than me. It really is annoying to hear people talk about the only girl with white skin in a native school.

I'm in this school because my mom teaches here. I'm not all white, I'm a half breed or so people call me. My black straight raven hair tells everyone that. My mom is native from makah reservation. My father is an explorer, he was originally from Ireland.

Because of him I can speak Gaelic and a little bit of native language. Not much though. Everyone says I have an American accent but when I'm pissed it turns into an Irish one.

My mother and I do not get along at all, but my dad and I are closer. Maybe it's because I can't see him everyday like my mom or it's probably I'm jealous of him making himself known around the world and I have to stay here and get picked on everyday.

Embry graduated a year ago with his friends Jacob and Quil. Right now he was with Quil and Claire. She was in the same class as me but we never talked or looked at each other. To tell you the truth we hated each other along with Kim. Though Claire and Kim are best friends they liked to gang up on people and I was one of them.

Claire looked over at me and glared like she knew I was thinking about her and the rest of the tribe. I looked away and slammed my locker shut and left to go to my mother's class room to get ready to leave the school. I couldn't stand being in this school anymore. Today was the day to switch to Forks.

My mother was sitting at her desk reading papers as her students were doing their work. They all looked up when the door opened and immediately made me blush. I looked down at my feet and walked towards my mom. She put down the paper work and said no immediately.

"But mom, why. I don't even like this school; I want to go to Forks." I whispered to her.

"I told you no. Any way how are you supposed to get there, you don't have a car and there isn't a bus to get you there." She whispered back angrily.

"I'll walk if I have to. And besides I have enough money to buy a used car. Dad mailed it to me for my birthday." I said getting louder.

"Dammit Alayna." I heard some of the kids gasp in shock.

"I said no and if you use that money to buy a use car you can start looking for a new house as well." She yelled.

I stood shocked but was over it quickly and turned to leave the classroom. Before I grabbed the door I turned around.

"And you ask yourself why dad left your ass behind." She looked up and tears started to form in her eyes and the student's mouths were open in shook. I opened the door and rolled my eyes when I saw the tribe standing by the door not looking happy to see me either.

"So you're leaving to Forks." Claire said. And she laughed without humor.

"It will be better this way; you can be with those _Cullens."_ She said their name with disgust and I turned around and looked toward them.

"Yes because they are so much more civilized than any of you combined." They all looked shocked and walked away smirking all the way to my class that I was 20 minutes late to.

When school ended I was the first out the door. Immediately I ran to the dealer to get myself a new car. I haven't told my mom everything, my dad was fifthly rich and gave me enough to buy a brand new car and a house and food to last me a year.

I went to Forks dealership for a car and I left driving out of the dealership with a new 2008 FJ Cruiser, a blue one. Next I went home to get my shit together before mom came home. I know it sounds like a chicken shit but I can't face her now.

Everything was packed and ready and I put it all in the cruiser and left. I had to find a real-estate and hope I can get a house today but sleeping in here wouldn't be a problem to me.

I found a house and the dealer looked at me with doubt because of my age but when I showed her cash she wanted to be best friends. The house cost 125,000 and the monthly payment was 609. I loved it. It had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The walls were a light blue and everything was gas. Which I loved. There is an upstairs and a downstairs. Then a basement. There was an attic too. I decided to stay up here. I had a thing for attics.

I unpacked everything and decided to go outside and draw. I loved to draw. Everything about this place made me safe. I was happy that this house was in the woods and away from everyone.

I decided to go inside and change into my night clothes and I slept on the couch that the people decided to leave behind. I closed my eyes and I opened my eyes to se it day light. I looked around confused for awhile and everything came back and I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and took a shower, I got ready to sign myself up for classes.

Forks High School was the tiniest school I had ever seen. It was tinier than La push school. I walked into one of the buildings that said front office and a woman named Mrs. Cope was sitting there reading a book. She looked up and eyed me suspiciously.

"Hi my name is Alayna Kennedy. I want to sign up for this school." I told her softly.

"Of course, um… Where is your mother or father?" She asked

"Oh um my mom doesn't live around here and my father is a traveler." I told her, not exactly lying to her.

"Okay well you just have to fill out these forms and I'll try and look up your transcript." She said.

I nodded my head and started filling out the forms. Last and first name, date of birth, social security, grade level, Excreta. I filled it all out and handed it to her and an hour later she handed me my schedule and headed home. She said it was no use going today, we only had one more class left and besides it was Friday.

I took the time to shop for furniture, pots and pans, and food. Everything was coming later today so I decided to stay home and clean before anyone came.

After four hours there was a knock on the door and my furniture came. They placed and hooked up everything before they left and I gave them a generous tip and they thanked me and left. I went up to the attic to fix my kind sized bed. It was a sleep master bed. My screen T.V. was hooked up as well as the one downstairs.

This house was beginning to feel like a home. I decided to go to town for some movies and books to keep me busy. The book store and the movie store were badly stacked that I didn't bother to get anything. I just went back home and found two police cars parked in the drive way.

My heart started beating fast when I parked and both policemen came where my car parked. As I got out they had sympathetic expression on their faces. I looked at them when they came to a stop.

"Ms. Kennedy I am sorry to say that your father was killed by a drive by shooting."

Everything went black.

**Thanks for reading. What do you think? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, my second chapter. Tell me what you think.** **You don't have to be nice about it.**

I felt someone rubbing my arms up and down, giving me the goose bumps. I could hear people arguing over something, their voices sounded distant. Everything was still dark and it felt as if I was in a sauna, I was burning up everywhere. I tried to move away and my breath stopped and my heart pounded when there wasn't something there to roll over on. I was falling off of something and I hit the ground with a thud.

I groaned and I finally could open my eyes. I was looking down on a white carpet; I went to my knees and hands to take a look around myself. I was alone but I swear I could have felt someone running their hands on me. I shook my head and stood up.

On the walls there were frames everywhere with the chief department diplomas. The walls were wood and there was a desk in the far left corner of the room. There was one picture of a girl and a guy. I caught my breath when I looked at it. They were breath taking. Their skin was white, whiter than mine. Their eyes were a topaz color and the girls were big like a doe's eyes. Their hair was the same color a bronze color.

They were wearing the same color of clothes and on their left hand they wore a ring. They looked perfect, too perfect. I wonder who they were. I jumped slightly when the door opened with a click and a man with curly brown hair walked out with a sheriff badge on the front of his outfit. His name tag told me his name was Charlie Swan.

"Ms. Kennedy."

"Please call me Alayna." I told him and he smiled. He suddenly looked 20 years younger.

"Alright we got a call about you from a Miss. Heart early saying you ran away. Though you being a senior and almost 18 we really can't do anything." He said and I smiled at the last part.

"Your mom wants to get everything from your father." _Of course she does._ I thought. "But we found a will and everything was in your name." I looked up shocked.

"You get his house in Ireland, his 3 cars, you can rule over his companies, and you get his fortune. Your mother gets a grand." He finished off.

He looked at me and I looked at him not knowing what to say and he asked what I wanted to do. I looked out the window and I made up my mind immediately when I saw my mom coming.

"I want to move to Ireland." I said quickly and he looked outside as well and nodded his head. He gave me the will and I was able to leave.

I met my mother face to face and she looked at the will. She raised her hand to look at it but I wouldn't give it to her. She glared and I walked passed her and I turned around.

"I'll mail you your grand and then leave me the hell alone." I turned and left and I never saw my mom for 2 years.

* * *

I was in Dublin, Ireland for 2 years and I was getting more and more depressed. Don't get me wrong it was most beautiful place I have ever seen but it wasn't for me. I was getting packed to go back to Forks. Its funny, people always want to get away from a small town but when you leave you miss it like crazy.

The plane I was on, the Alaska Airlines finally dropped to the ground and it felt like my stomach was in my throat. I stood up and grabbed my parka and I was off the plane and into the airport. I smelt food and I went to Arbys, I ordered the meal and scarffed it down along with my curly fries and my root beer.

I went outside and called a taxi, his name was Joe. It cost 65 to get to Forks but it was worth it when I saw my house and my cruiser in the driveway. I paid the guy and I partly ran to the house. Joe had my two suitcases in each hand and put it in my house and left. I looked around and I decided to sleep and I'll do everything later.

I woke with a start with someone pounding on my front door. I sighed and looked out the window. I saw shadows of two people standing under my porch. One was huge and the other tiny compared to the other.

I walked down stairs and looked through the hole and I gasp when I saw my mother and Embry Call. I took two steps back and I sucked in a breath. I opened the door to face the two people on my door steep.

We didn't say anything at first, just stared at each other not knowing what to say. I didn't open the door any more to fit my body through nor did I invite them in. I looked behind them and I saw two cars parked in the woods and I saw heads in the cars. There were three heads in the two cars and it looked like a circus car because they were huge.

My mom cleared her throat and I snapped my eyes back toward her. Embry never took his eyes off of me since I opened the door. It made me self-conscience. I didn't really change all the much, my skin darkened a little and my black hair was down to the middle of my back. I grew about three inches.

He still was huge if bigger, I wondered in that was possible. His eyes were a light brown almost gold and his skin was brown, russet. His hair was short, buzzed cut. Now I know who was in the car, the tribe.

Of course they can't go anywhere without them.

"Alayna its good to see you again." My mother said softly. I looked in her eyes and for a moment I thought she was screwing with my head but she had tears in her eyes.

I didn't say anything to her but opened the door and allowed them to come in. They looked around and she grimaced when she saw me and my father in a picture frame on top of the fire place.

I showed them the living room, the couch, Embry could fit in and I was impressed. That boy is huge. I sat down on the chair facing the couch and my mom started talking.

"You've grown; I cannot believe you are 19 already. Of course you know Embry." She said and looked at him.

I nodded my head, still not trusting my voice just yet.

"I was thinking that um… we could go out and have dinner or something. You know at your favorite restaurant. She said.

I was astounded, why was this woman even talking to me?

"What do you want?" I asked finally and I wanted to kick myself for my voice cracking.

She looked shocked for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. I looked at Embry and he was still staring at me. I looked back and I saw something in his eyes that made me uncomfortable. Lust, Love, and confusion.

I didn't have time to react when he came towards me, actually jumping on me. The chair I was sitting on fell backwards. He was on top of me groping everywhere, his lips on my face and neck; finally they went to my lips.

I heard my mother screaming at Embry to get off of me and my door snapped open. I could hear the hinges break and I moaned. _I'm going to have to fix that door_. I shouldn't have moaned because Embry that it was an encouragement.

I pushed at his chest but he didn't even move at all. I tried to move my knee to hit him in the jewels but someone pulled him off of me and into my wall with he went all the way through. Seriously we went through the wall. I could see my green yard.

My mouth was open and I looked the guy that through him off me and gasp. Sam. He was huge, taller than Embry. My mom looked as shocked as I was. We all looked out the hole when we heard a howl but no one was there.

I stood up and looked at Sam and my mom. She came rushing for me and grabbed me in her arms. I allowed her too and I started crying, everything about my dad and everything we went through came towards me at once. I wasn't crying because of what happened today or what will happen tomorrow. I was finally free of my father's grasps.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will explain about Alayna and her father in this chapter**

It cost 900 dollars to fix my wall and my door. Today I was not happy. I haven't seen Embry since that day; it has been two weeks since that happened. I was irritated, indigent, and most of all dejected. I hated feeling this way and most importantly toward Embry.

I didn't want to feel anything for him. The way he treated me in school and especially when I was walking home from school. He was a jerk but I couldn't help myself from wanting him. I felt dense every time I was around him.

I wanted to go up to him and ask what the matter with him was and demand that he tell me now but I know I never will. The more and more I thought about it the more I made the mouse sound tougher than a lion.

Before my mother left that day we talked as a mother and daughter should. The topic about dad was still tense between us, but neither of us brought up the subject. I still wonder if she knew about my dad's 'business' or so people called it.

I wanted out the moment I knew what he was doing to get money but I knew my life was on the line if I did. The truth about my dad being shot, he sells and makes drugs. I always wondered how he had that money.

The nightmares I couldn't handle, knowing my dad was the one selling kids drugs and killing them as well. I didn't know anything about my father and this was too much. I ran back to Forks a place they knew nothing about.

I was safe.

Looking now in the past, saying this is wrong but I wouldn't change anything I have done. I wasn't blind or forced to do this. I chose to do it myself and I do regret some things.

Meeting Joe was the best part of my life. He was my first for everything. He was there for everything but I couldn't stay there.

* * *

I saw Embry sitting at my dinning table. Surprised I didn't hear him at all.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here? I fixed everything up and you better not mess anything up." I told him.

"I just wanted to say sorry." He mumbled out.

I looked at him and saw the way his eyes looked at me and I stepped back, he took a step forward. _Not again_. I thought.

A car approaching the house stopped everything from happening. I didn't know if I was relived or thankful. I turned toward the door and answered it before they could knock. I glared at the two girls standing there.

They didn't look to thrilled either to be here.

"Good you're here, grab your boyfriend and leave. I have things I need to do." I said.

They both looked surprised and I rolled my eyes. I left the door open to walk up to my room, everything was set. I lie down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I walked down to the store. I didn't feel like driving to the store, it was just ten minuets away. Waist of gas if you ask me. I sucked in a breath of air and the coldness of the air hurt my lungs and I coughed out loud. I finally cought my breath. I'm sure I had a red face now. _Great, I'll look great now._ I said to myself and laughed.

"Do you always laugh to yourself?"

I jumped and squealed. Embry was behind me with a satisfied look upon his face.

I glared at him.

"Why do you always follow me?" Was I flirting?

"I'm not I was going to the store when I saw you wallking the same way."

"Hmm."

I opened my mouth to talk back but he leaned down and kissed me. I lost my balance and fell backward with him falling too. He landed right on me and I lost my breath. His hands went up my shirt and I was expecting his hands to be frezzing cold because mine were freezing from the weather, but they hot.

It felt good but he jerked back when I put my hands on him. I got out from under him.

"You need to stop doing that." I told him trying to be scary but it didn't work.

"You know you liked it." He said

I glared at him and turned around to walk to the store. I didn't look back. My paces were fast but he kept up with me like it was no big deal.

I glance up every once in awhile to see him looking at my face and my hair blowing in the wind. It was down to by back with some blue streaks. They were natural promise. My blue eyes were bright almost clear blue now.

Embry... He was perfect all over.

I looked at him and he smiled. Right then I ran right into the brick wall of the store. Knocked me out completely.

_I want to die..._

**What do you think? **


End file.
